A True Friend
by GizmoFan516
Summary: ***CANCELLED***
1. The Assignment

**Chapter-1 The Assignment**

**Okay, please do forgive me 4 the shortness of this chapter. As there will be longer ones! Promise:) Anywho, I'm a major FMA fan, and I couldn't resist writing this story after so many ideas! :D But before we start, there are 2-characters I'd like 2 point out that are MINE!**

**Elizabeth Mae Flagstaff, and Professor Jason Flagstaff. As 4 everyone else, eh, I don't own 'em:) Now, on 2 the fic!**

**It was a crisp, cloudless evening near the Alchemist Army's location, and as of now, Riza, Hughes, Armstrong, Roy, Ed, and Al were all gathered in the boardroom, for an important meeting. Which they'd actually been discussing for quite some time.**

"**Brother, why did they call us all here?" Al asked, as he totted his head over little ways to face his tired brother.**

"**I dunno. But I'll bet _anything _it has to do with our punishment." Ed replied, looking over towards the front of the room as Riza stood up with a rather hefty looking stack of papers.**

"**Alright Edward, Alfonse. As of last week, you're punishment was to be, execution, but, rather than loosing you two, we have all decided, to give you two, a second chance." She began, as she paced slowly back and forth in front of the window.**

"**What?" Ed stammered slowly to himself. Riza nodded once before getting back to her speech.**

"**Well, don't think we're letting you off _that_ easily. What we have in mind, _is_ a punishment. For, if you fail to complete it, you will be executed, indefinitely." Riza finished as she sat back down, and signaled for Roy to take the stand. (God, now I'm sounding like a fricken court room.)**

"**Yes. We all know of Professor Jason Flagstaff. The man who founded an equipped the Alchemist Army. Well, he has a granddaughter, Elizabeth. And what we need you to do, is guard her, for one month during her stay here, without her being harmed." Roy began as Ed scoffed.**

"**So, you want us to be some scared little girl's bodyguard for a month. Piece of cake!" Ed stated, leaning back into his chair.**

**Meanwhile, from across the table, Armstrong chuckled in his deep bass voice as he toyed with his moustache. **

"**Well, this is no easy task." He stated simply as Roy nodded and continued.**

"**Yes, and this will be very tough for you, as Elizabeth is enemy to many others, such as Lust, and Envy. Especially Envy. And if he gets his hands on her, he'll kill her without hesitation. And Elizabeth isn't an easy person to bond with either." Roy finished.**

"**So, are you willing to take thins assignment, or face the reserved consequence?" Riza asked, standing back up, as Ed stood up as well, and shook Riza's hand.**

"**We'll do it." Ed finished as Roy handed him a paper on when to pick the girl up the next day.**

**As the two brothers left the board room, Al gave an unsure look to his brother.**

"**Ed, um, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Al asked as Ed stuff the paper into the pocket of his red jacket.**

"**Sure, I mean, it beats dying. And besides, how hard can it be, we've stopped Envy before, right?" Ed replied, in a more relaxed tone, trying to reassure his brother.**

**But even though they thought it be easy, in reality, they had no idea.**

"**AN-Yeah, kinda short and boring. But hey, it'll help you understand the fic better as we go along! And PLEEEEEEEEEESE REVIEW! And if u do review. (which I know u will!) u can send me requests, and if they're good enough 4 me 2 work with, I'd be happy 2 put them in! :D**


	2. Miss Elizabeth Mae Flagstaff

**Chapter-2 Miss Elizabeth Mae Flagstaff**

**Yes, I know, 1s't chappie sucked! But this one's better, and MUCH longer, so u all better enjoy this:) And for chappie #3, I'd just like to point out five other characters that belong to me- Mrs. Irma Flagstaff (E's mother) Mr. Jason Flagstaff II (E's father) Mitchell and Will Flagstaff (E's older brothers) and Mrs. Jade Flagstaff. (Now dead, E's grandmother.) Okay, now, on with the fic!**

**It was now six am, the next day. **

**Ed and Al (Well, mostly Ed) had grabbed an early breakfast, and had headed out to the docks a few miles away from the Alchemist Army's HQ.**

**Ed was uncomfortably standing next to his towering younger brother in a black dress suit and bowtie.**

**Which he tugged on as he yawned.**

"**When is she coming, brother, I'm tired." Al whined as Armstrong tapped Ed on the shoulder, and pointed outward as a huge vessel emerged on the horizon.**

"**There she is." Armstrong finished as the large boat came closer to them.**

**It was a massive yet grand yacht, with the name 'ELIZABETH' painted on both sides in a navy blue color. Along with the Alchemist's symbols. In fact, those were pretty much all the colors adorning the boat, shades of blue and white.**

**Armstrong then handed Ed a pair of binoculars, and directed him to the uppermost deck of the yacht.**

**There, standing perched elegantly twirling a white parasol, adorned with white dangling tassels, was Elizabeth.**

**However, Ed could hardly make out her face, despite the fact that her distance was rather close.**

**Ed then handed the binoculars back to the muscleman as the boat came to a stop at the dock.**

**Roy, along with Armstrong and Hughes wheeled over a tower of stairs for Elizabeth to exit the yacht, as she did so, her shape began to take form before the two brothers in the light of the shimmering sun.**

**She slowly folded up her parasol, and walked with it expertly pointing downward to the ground.**

**As soon as she exited, several women walked out with loads of bags with the letter 'E' adorning them.**

**As Ed approached her, she narrowed her blue eyes, and flipped her long, loose brown curls back behind her shoulders. **

"**So, you're the Elrich brothers, huh?" Elizabeth asked as Ed nodded and Elizabeth presented her hand.**

**For a few moments, Ed just stood there, eyebrows raised in confusion and discomfort.**

**Just then, Roy stepped up, took her hand a little higher, and kissed it respectively. "Hmm, you obviously don't know how to treat a lady, do you?" She said, as a smirk slowly formed, and then faded from her red lips.**

"**Yes Miss Elizabeth, these are you're guards this year, Edward, and Alfonse Elrich. They will escort you back to our head quarters." Roy said, as he took two of Elizabeth's bags, and hauled them out to the long black car awaiting them around front.**

**On the way there, it was pretty much a silent drive for the three.**

**Ed was already half asleep before Elizabeth finally spoke up.**

"**So, Edward, how old are you anyway?" She asked, removing her pink frilled hat to fully expose her face and blue ribbon clad hair.**

"**You first." Ed groaned in discomfort, slouching in his seat.**

"**It's more polite to give you're answer, before I do mine." Elizabeth stated again as Ed groaned and sat up a little more.**

"**Fine, if it'll shut you up until we get there. I'm sixteen, and it's ed, not Edwards, okay?" Ed replied as Elizabeth looked him over for a few moments.**

"**You're short for you're age aren't you?" The teen chuckled as Ed sat up, enraged and irritated.**

"**Okay! Just because you're granddad is the chairman of Alchemy, it doesn't give spoiled little bitches like you the right to belittle others!" Ed shouted, as Elizabeth silenced him midway.**

"**First of all, I'm _not_ trying to belittle _anyone_! And you are to call me by one of three names, Elizabeth, Miss Elizabeth, or Lady Flagstaff. And about my age, I'm seventeen." Elizabeth finished as the car came to a stop.**

**Ed groaned as he and his brother followed the girl into the HQ. Already the two could tell, that this was going to be a longer two months than they'd thought.**

**Inside, Riza greeted Elizabeth and led her to her room, which was centered in between Ed and Al's. **

"**Yeah, if those two knuckle heads give you any trouble, just let me know, alright?" Riza asked as Elizabeth nodded once with a slight smile.**

**Riza was Elizabeth's only, _almost friend_ in the HQ, as a matter of fact, she's the closest thing Elizabeth had _ever_ had to a friend.**

"**Don't worry Riza, I'm sure I can handle them on my own." She replied, as Riza chuckled slightly, and then nodded once before departing.**

**As Elizabeth walked into her room, she peered outside her balcony window, down below, many of the alchemists in the army there were out practicing, including the still very tired Ed.**

**Just then, there was a knock on her double doors.**

**Before letting her guest enter, she gazed around the room, it was huge, rococo styled, and almost everything was in shades of blue and white, like her clothes, and her yacht.**

**And this room did actually belong to her, and besides her grandfather's manor in upstate Vermont, this place was the closest one she'd ever had to a home.**

**But she was quickly snapped back out of her thoughts when the knocking persisted.**

"**Uh, come in!" She called form her bed, as she closed her balcony doors. And with that, Al walked in.**

"**Hi. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for my brother, but I still don't think he likes you very much." Al said, twiddling his oversized metal thumbs.**

**Elizabeth then pulled her knees up closer to her body, and smiled at him.**

"**Well, then that's one thing we do have in common, because you know Al, I don't really like myself very much either." Elizabeth admitted as Al gave her a look of concern and then left without a word.**

**Meanwhile, out on the training grounds…….**

"**I'm tellin' ya, this girl is a class A bitch." Ed finished as He blew up another practice dummy.**

"**Well, we've all had to deal with her one time or another, besides, one day, we'll all be workin' for her. After all, she_ is_ the future heir to this organization." Hughes finished, as Ed cringed at the very thought of being under _her_ command for the rest of his life.**

"**Well, ya know, I think it's because most people just don't understand her well enough. After all, her parents were real jerkoffs, so, her granddad was all she had left to turn to." Hughes finished as Ed glanced over at him for a few seconds, before getting back to his training.**

"**But, well, that's about all I can tell you. But maybe Riza knows something." Hughes finished as Ed looked to the ground.**

**Deep in thought.**

**He most likely already knew he didn't like Elizabeth, but there was no harm in studying you're patients…..Was there?**

**AN Time WHOOOOOO:D **

**Yep, cliffie! Anywho, the next chappie may be slightly shorter than this one, but hey, it'll be a good one! Now-------REVIEW DAMNIT REVIEW! :D No, seriously, I'm in a serious lack of reviews here people! Will update soon! **


	3. A Courtyard Chat

**Chapter-3 A Courtyard Chat**

**Okay, I hope ur all likin' this fic so far:D Anyways, this is a fairly long chappie, one of my faves in here, and there's also Rose and Ed clashing! Well, anyways, it's a good long chappie so, enjoy the it!...**

**One week with Elizabeth in the Alchemy army's HQ had finally, and slowly gone by.**

**It was late. Night had fallen and Ed was in his bedroom, reading up on more Alchemy techniques 'n such.**

**Suddenly, he looked over to his wall, he could hardly believe that the intolerable guest he'd already grown to hate was sleeping only a few feet away from him.**

**But, he had no choice, it was either this, or death.**

**But as of right now, Ed would probably rather die, than be stuck with Elizabeth's complaining for the next two months. **

**Ed placed his book on the bed, and walked over to the window.**

**It was a beautiful cloudless night in the midst of the crisp fall season. A full moon adorned the sky, and a light breeze caressed the trees and shrubbery down below.**

**Just then, he harkened a knock on his door, and whirled around.**

"**Hmm?" He mumbled briefly to himself before inviting his guest in.  
**

**Shockingly enough, it was Elizabeth, standing there, clad only in a long lavender nightgown and a long sky blue robe.**

**Ed gazed at her, eyes wide at how different she looked.**

**Ed had never seen Elizabeth during the nighttime hours, and now that he'd seen her like this for the first time, he was actually somewhat disappointed that he never had before.**

**Her usually curled brown hair was now straight, with a small wavy curve on the edges, and it came down to almost her hips. And her face was no longer decorated with it's bright red lipstick and peachy blush.**

**It was almost as if Elizabeth were, _normal_.**

**And he liked it.**

**As Elizabeth stepped in, Ed was still speechless in shock. He then closed the door, and turned away form her, trying to hide his heavy blushing.**

"**So, uh, what do you want, anyway?" Ed asked as the seventeen year old approached him.**

"**Ed, let's go for a walk." She said calmly as she opened the door, and looked at him expectantly.**

**Ed simply grabbed his red coat, and quietly followed her through the dark, and silent corridors.**

**Elizabeth took Ed outback to the courtyard, and then into a smaller section he'd never been in before.**

"**What is this place?" Ed asked in a whisper as he gazed about his new surroundings.**

**There was a small, elegant fountain in the middle, with a round crest of benches circling it, everywhere else was just white wooden arches, rose bushes, an a series of tall square bushes centered next to a grand old weeping willow tree. Which also had a white bench beneath it.**

**As Elizabeth walked on, something painted elegantly on the first arch caught his eye.**

**There, above the first entrance arch, Ed climbed up one of the square bushed, and tore away some of the ivy and dirt, to reveal, in pink cursive letters- "Elizabeth's Garden-'1898." Ed said to himself, as Elizabeth cleared her throat from down below, getting his attention. **

"**Oh, uh, sorry, Elizabeth. But, just out of curiosity, why does it say 1898?" Ed asked, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.**

"**You honestly don't know? It's my birth year you dolt." Elizabeth finished as Ed looked around.**

"**Wow, a yacht, a garden pavilion, a luxury suite here, you really must've been the favorite, huh?" Ed said, as Elizabeth's smirk slowly changed to a look of sadness.**

"**Ed, let's just say, that my past, wasn't all it's cracked up to be, okay?" Elizabeth replied, choking back a sea of tears.**

"**Well, that's enough of that, I invited you out here for a walk, and that's what we're going to do!" Elizabeth said persistently, as she grabbed Ed's arm, and dragged him through the rest of the pavilion.**

**They soon stopped, after at least an hour or so of walking, and went back to the fountain's edge for a break.**

**Both of them were gazing down into the clear waters, at their moonlit reflections.**

**Elizabeth then ran her gloved hand through the water slowly.**

"**Ed, what kinds of things do you see when you look in there?" Elizabeth asked as Ed peered down into the watery depths, and then back up to Elizabeth.**

**His golden brown eyes were now wide, and fixated on her cool blue ones.**

**Elizabeth's pale face was adorned with a lovely pale bluish shade from the light of the moon in the background. **

**Ed was now blushing even heavier than he had before, and there was simply no hiding it.**

**Elizabeth's face then moved closer to his, and vice versa.**

**But Ed quickly pulled away when he heard a rustle in the bushes. And there he saw her, Rose, with small yet undeniable tears of scorn flowing down her cheeks.**

"**Ed, how could you?" Rose cried out as she ran away, Ed then shot up, are ran after her as fast as he could, leaving Elizabeth to sit there alone.**

**Ed finally caught up to her at the main gate.**

**Placing a single hand on her shoulder, rose slowly turned around.**

"**Rose! No! I swear! What you just saw be-between me and-and her! It was nothing! I was just sentenced to guard her. And, and I've already told you, we're just friends." Ed finished, as Rose opened up the gate and turned to leave.**

"**Yeah, well, some friend you are!" Rose cried out as she tore off for home.**

**Ed, just stood there, feeling like a complete jackass.**

**He then closed the gate, and returned to get Elizabeth, whom was still there, waiting for him when he got back.**

"**Come on, Ed, let's go back." Elizabeth said quietly as she took Ed's hand, and then looked at him, and pulled away.**

**When they arrived back inside, little did they know, Riza had been watching then from her bay windowed room the whole time.**

"**Oh Ed, what've you done. The girl can only take so much more before she gets herself nearly killed again." Riza finished, sipping a small bit of her coffee before getting back to her paperwork. **

**The next morning, Elizabeth wasn't up as early as normal.**

**It was already 8:42 and she was still asleep.**

**As Ed and Al walked along the halls, a door beside them suddenly opened, and the face of Riza Hawkeye appeared.**

"**Ed, you and I need to have a serious talk." Riza began as Ed cringed nervously, and walked into the office.**

**Al, sat outside the door, waited, and tried to gather as much info as he could from there.**

"**_God damnit! She just HAD to talk me into this shit! And Riza probably knows everything now! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!"_ Ed cursed silently to himself as he took a seat at the large table.**

"**Alright Ed, well, I will admit it, I _did_ see the little 'midnight rendezvous' between you and Elizabeth last night. And, contrary to what you may think, I'm not going to punish you. I just wanted you to understand her more." Riza began.**

"**Understand her? What's to understand? She's a conniving, heartless, little bi- Ed was then cut off when Riza raised a hand, signaling him to be silent.**

"**Well Edward, if she's so conniving and heartless, then why did you come an inch from kissing her last night?" Riza asked.**

**She definitely had Ed in a tight spot now. So, he just didn't bother to answer.**

"**All I wanted you to know, is why she is, the way she is. I want you to see the past, through her eyes." Riza began, as she placed two fingers on Ed's forehead, and chanted for a few moments, and with that, Ed's eyes became all white and vacant looking.**

"**H-Hey! What the hell is going on? I-I can't see!" Ed cried out, as a picture of an elegant manor appeared before his eyes.**

**But the manor was not only in his head, he was standing right in front of it, with Riza at his side.**

"**Riza, wh-what the hell is this?" Ed asked as he and Riza passed though one of the 3-pairs of double doors in the front of the large home.**

"**Well Ed, it's a simple time Alchemy spell, it'll ware off in about thirty minutes or less, but that's enough time to she you everything.**

"**But hey, what year is this anyway?" Ed asked again.**

"**1898." Riza replied as the two transparent figures stood in the elegant Victorian styled living room.**

**And a few moments later, the front door opened, revealing two rambunctious boys, engaged in boisterous play, and wrestling as they came through the door.**

"**You see the one with the bluish black hair? That's will, and the red head is Mitchell, they're Elizabeth's brothers." Riza began.**

**After the two boys, two rather strict looking people emerged.**

**The mother, wearing an intricate belled out dress and holding a navy blue parasol with white tassels, much like the white one Elizabeth had been seen with the day she and Ed met. Her red hair was tied back into a tight bun, and she wore bright red lipstick to match it.**

**And flowing her, came the father, with dark brown hair, and a matching moustache.**

**He was wearing a rich, black suit, and a frown on his face.**

"**Who're the stiffs?" ed asked, as Riza pointed them out.**

"**Elizabeth's parents, Jade, and Jason II." She finished, as an older man entered, baby in arms.**

"**And that, is professor Jason Flagstaff himself, and Elizabeth." Riza pointed out as the kind looking old man, dressed in a blue suit and grayish black dress pants walked in smiling at his little granddaughter.**

"**Jade ear, why don't you hold her?" Mr. Flagstaff asked, offering his infant granddaughter to his daughter in law.**

"**Agh, come now, father, I can't have her dirtying my dress, and that's the last thing I wanted!" Jade said, as she took her hat and swatted her father in law, and her own daughter away.**

**Mr. Flagstaff shook his head, and tried to soothe the crying baby.**

**Ed's eyes were wide.**

"**You see Ed, her parents never liked her, and, she was actually somewhat of an accident. And her parents had always doted their love and respects towards her brothers, they're actually fraternal twins, which they meant to have and stop there. And this is part of why Elizabeth is always so angry." Riza finished as she and Ed skipped up a few years, to Elizabeth's early childhood.**

**The year, was 1903, Elizabeth was now five.**

**As can safely be assumed, the manor hadn't changed all that much.**

**The five year old Elizabeth scampered down the stairs, clad in a red, white, and pink dress with bloomers and shoes, along with a red hair ribbon to match.**

**Tugging on her father's suit sleeve, she got swatted away, and fell to the floor.**

"**Agh, do be more careful, you clumsy little fool." Her mother scowled as her father gazed down at her.**

"**Yes, please do. And, why don't you just go run off and play, uh, Emily, or, uh, was it, Erika?" Her father asked himself as Elizabeth sadly walked away.**

**This angered Ed.**

**He retracted his arm-blade and ran after her father, slicing right through him, without any damage at all. As a matter of fact, he didn't even seem to notice.**

"**What?" Ed whispered, as he placed his hand in, and then out of Elizabeth's father's back.**

**Riza walked over to him.**

"**You see Ed, this is a flashback from someone else's past, we cannot interfere, and no one here can see, hear, or feel us." Riza said, as she brought them to one last flashback.**

**It was now 1908, Elizabeth was ten.**

**It was a stormy afternoon, and Elizabeth was sitting out on the front steps with her little white parasol. **

**Inside, loud arguing could be heard from the family, and then Elizabeth's grandfather, and his servants emerged, with all of Elizabeth's bags.**

"**And you keep that freak away from here! Do you hear me! NEVER COME BACK!" Elizabeth's enraged mother shouted before slamming the door on the two.**

**Her makeup was smeared all over her face, and her elegant red hair was a nasty mess.**

"**Wh-What happened here?" Ed asked as the flashback began to slowly fade away.**

"**When Elizabeth was ten, she discovered her Alchemy powers, wind, water, and ice. Believe it or not, Envy, was her second cousin, later disowned from the family after attempting to murder Elizabeth. And he is also one of the people you were assigned to protect Elizabeth from. And after she lost control, her parents, mostly her mother, abused and abandoned her for her grandfather to take up." Riza finished as the office's interior reappeared before them.**

**Ed jolted back in his seat.**

"**Wow, a-all this time, and-and you were the only one here that knew?" Ed asked as Riza nodded.**

**While Ed just sat there, he still couldn't believe what he had seen, and that there was still so much more.**

**AN Time!- So, what did u think? I put a lot of time and work into this chappie! So if u don't review, u will pay! :D No, but seriously, review, as previously stated, I'm lacking them right now damnit! **


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter-4 Secrets Revealed**

**Okay, this chappie may be a little shorter than the last, however the good new is, I _can_ promise future long chappies! the big clash between a lotta other kewl stuff. So enjoy chappie 4! PS-Please leave reviews! And requests too:) **

**Early the next morning, Edward awoke in his room, still thinking about what he'd seen the previous night.**

**And as of now, he wasn't really sure weather or not to believe it was reality, or just a bad dream.**

**But to him, only one thing was certain, he had to find rose and set things straight.**

**He quickly threw on his coat and headed for the door.**

**He looked around, nothing. The hallways were empty, and the rooms surrounding him were deathly silent.**

"**That's strange. How long was I asleep anyways?" Ed whispered to himself as he walked next door over to Elizabeth's room.**

**There were strange noises coming from behind the door. (Okay, NOT what ur all probably thinking!) **

"**Hmm?" Ed said again, as he bent down onto the floor to try and get a closer look.**

**Fortunately enough for him, the crack at the bottom of the door was rather wide, and for a guy, he was peeking in at the right time-When Elizabeth was getting dressed.**

**Ed blushed heavily as the night before, but he failed to pull away when Elizabeth slid out of her pale lavender night dress.**

**But it was at that moment, that Ed heard footsteps coming his way, and he quickly jerked back up from his position on the floor, banging his head on one of the door knobs.**

"**Agh! Damn it!" ed whispered painfully to himself as he got up, and held the top of his head.**

**But as he turned around, he saw that it was only Al.**

"**Al? What were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that? If it were one of the officers, we'd get our asses thrown outta here so fast!-AGH!" Ed was cut off as Elizabeth's door opened.**

"**What in the world is all this racket about?" She asked the boys as they glanced at one another, quickly realizing that their conversation had been much louder than anticipated.**

"**Oh, uh, it was nothing, Al and I were just, um-Is that a suitcase in you're hand?" Ed asked as he looked down and then back up at her.**

**She had on her coat, and hat, and was carrying her trademark white parasol and blue suitcase.**

"**Are you, going somewhere?" Al asked as Elizabeth looked up at him.**

**Elizabeth nodded.**

"**Yes, we're taking my grandfather's zeppelin down to his company's base. And you two had better pack too, because that handsome Roy Mustang guy said that you were coming with me." She finished as Ed and Al's eyes widened.**

"**We are?" Al asked.**

"**Yes. And after all, it only makes sense, you dolt. Because you two _are_ my basic bodyguards, and if anything should happen, I'll need you." She said as she glanced at Ed.**

**Another one of those lustrous smiles curving out from her bright red lips.**

**Ed tried hard not to blush in front of Al and Elizabeth again, so he covered his face, turned on his heels, and ran into his room to pack.**

""**_Hmm, I guess apologizing to Rose will have to wait."_ Ed thought to himself in disappointment as he sloppily packed things into his bag.**

**Elizabeth sighed in disappointment.**

"**What an idiot." Elizabeth began. "A cute idiot, but, and idiot nonetheless." The brown haired girl finished as she and Al seated themselves next to Elizabeth's door.**

"**Yeah, but my brother's brave. And he's noble too." Al replied.**

**Elizabeth looked over at him.**

"**Al, if you don't mind me asking, h-how did you get like this exactly?" Elizabeth asked, looking over towards the metal bodied boy.**

"**Well, something bad happened to me, and my soul got trapped in here, my body's still somewhere out there, and my brother said that we're not going to stop looking until we find it. He's the best friend anyone could ever have. You understand, don't you?" Al finished, as Elizabeth cracked a tiny smile.**

**Even though she knew, deep in her heart, she didn't understand, she never would. Because she'd never had any real friends, not even one."**

**Just then, Ed emerged from his room, a fully packed suitcase in his hand. **

"**Ready?" ed asked as Elizabeth and Ed nodded and headed outside for their ride.**

"**Whoa. That's huge!" Ed exclaimed in awe as a large white and blue zeppelin, also bestowed upon with the title "ELIZABETH"**

"**Yeah, there are at least ten separate rooms in the lower chamber, too. So, let's get going." Elizabeth ordered as she walked ahead of the two boys, who followed closely behind her.**

**Inside, was an even more amazing side than it was on the outside. For Ed and Al at least.**

"**Whoa! So, um, hey, why are we even going to you're granddad's company base, I thought that this was his base." Ed pointed out as Elizabeth nodded.**

"**It's just one in his base chain, but the central base, and the most important one of all, is where we're going." She finished as the doors on both sides of the aircraft were sealed shut, and they lifted off.**

**Ed was excited about seeing the place where the grand science of Alchemy first started, but he still couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling he had, that something terrible was going to happen.**

**But he was snapped out of his fantasy when Armstrong came up to him and pointed out the lavish buffet table. **

**Later that night, Ed found Elizabeth standing out on the zeppelin's deck, parasol at hand, just watching the beauty of the star studded skies above. **

"**Hey, what're you doing out here? There's a party and everything going on downstairs." Ed said as he walked over and stood next to her.**

**She sighed, and glanced over in his direction.**

"**Ed, have I ever told you, about, my past, why everything is the way it is now?" Elizabeth asked as Ed's eyes widened, he didn't want to tell her yes and have her get mad at him, and he didn't want to say no and suffer through her horrible past's tale again.**

**So, he did the only wise thing, and remained silent.**

**Elizabeth looked sad and disappointed as she turned back towards the sky.**

"**Well, I'd better be getting upstairs to bed, it's almost midnight. Oh, and Ed. When we get back home, I want you to go to Rose. She needs you much more than I do." The girl said sadly as she walked back inside, and headed for her room.**

**Ed felt ashamed as visions of the two girls he'd secretly grown to love spun around in his head.**

**And he headed back inside as well, trying to forget the painful fact that he'd have to decide sooner or later.**

**And everyone on board, as ignorant to the fact that they were being watched. By evil eyes.**

**Yay! I updated! WHOOOO! XP I hope u all enjoyed! Now……..REVEIW GOD DAMNIT! And I mean that! And, even though she's dead, Lust will be in the next chappie, solely because of the fact that I think Lust rox! Anyways, in you're reviews, I'm taking requests for events in chapters! And, poll time! Who do u think Ed should choose? Rose OR Elizabeth?**

**Put that in you're reviews too! Will have chappie five up much sooner, promise! **


	5. Attacked

**Chapter-5 Attacked**

**I hope ur all enjoying this! Now, in this one, there's a big fight/attack with Lust, Envy, Ed, and Elizabeth, and there's a shockingly surprising twist in the middle of the fight, but I don't wanna give it away! Enjoy! And thanx so freakin' much 4 ur reviews! Keep it up! ;D **

**As of now, Ed and Al, along with many others from the alchemist's HQ were still downstairs in the main cabin for the party.**

**Elizabeth was up in her room, brushing her now straight brown hair, and pulling it back into a neatly done ponytail.**

**She looked around, the inside of her lavish room inside the zeppelin felt just like a floating mansion.**

**But come to think of it, all of her many rooms felt the same.**

**Lonely, desolated, isolated, and indifferent from any other room she had.**

**And solely because of the fact that she traveled so much, she had many rooms, one in her yacht, one in the alchemy HQ, one in her grandfather's home, one in the zeppelin, and one in his many chains of five-star hotels. **

**But she did not travel by choice or will, it was by a basic form of force.**

**She just wished that Ed could see that. She wanted him to see exactly why she was the way she was.**

**Even though he'd already gotten to peak into her past a bit, to her, it still didn't seem like enough.**

**Suddenly, she was snapped out of her sad train of thoughts as she harkened to a series of tapping noises coming from outside one of her windows.**

**She slowly walked over, and gingerly pulled back one set of blue and white curtains, outside there was nothing.**

**And as you've probably already guessed, she was pretty damn scared right about now.**

**Meanwhile, downstairs, Ed was leaning on the long buffet table, supported by his metal encased left arm. (I think it's the left….oh well)**

**When Al approached him, along with Armstrong, whom bared massive fistfuls of food.**

"**Brother, what's wrong?" al asked as he took in the uneasy, yet guilty look spread across Ed's face. **

**Ed shrugged, and then let out a heavy sigh. **

"**It's Elizabeth, after that thing I told you about, with her past, and-and Rose, I-I just can't think about her as the same rude little bitch that came to headquarters two weeks ago. I mean, I can't even _LOOK_ at the girl the same anymore!" Ed exclaimed in deep frustration.**

"**Well, you know there's flowers and everything around here for decorations." Al began, as Ed raised a confused eyebrow.**

"**Uhhh, and you're point is?..." Ed replied as Al picked up one of the rose and tulip filled baskets adorning the buffet table.**

"**Here, if you really wanna tell her how you fell, then just give her flowers, girls like them. And I'm sure she'll feel the same if you just told her, instead of hiding it all the time." Al finished, as Ed smiled, nodded and took the basket form his brother.**

**Whom followed him to Elizabeth's room a few floors up. **

**It was nearing two AM, and Elizabeth lay awake in her large canopy bed.**

**Staring at the blue top of nothing on her ceiling.**

**To her it felt like a suffocating shield, keeping her away from her own life, the one she wanted, and the one she longed to be with….Ed.**

**She slowly rolled over onto her side, and looked over to the three windows on the other side of the room, and then it happened, the tapping noises, and the a small whisper, from a familiar voice.**

**Elizabeth immediately shot up, and turned on the lights.**

**And this time, when she turned on the lights, the tapping got louder and louder outside until- CRASH! The third window shattered, and Elizabeth fell to the ground.**

**The party was slowly dying down in the lower level, and Ed and al were only feet away from Elizabeth's bedroom door.**

**Ed was now heavily blushing, he'd never felt like this before.**

"**C'mon Ed, don't be so nervous! Just go in there and tell her." Al prodded, as Ed turned to the door, but before he could turn the knob, Envy, burst through the door, accompanied by someone that Ed could never forget.**

"**What the hell? Rose?" Ed exclaimed, as Rose, clad in a long sleeved, short black dress and boots, came out past Envy.**

**Her pink bangs were gone, and were now died a fully blackish brown color like the rest of her hair.**

"**R-Rose, what're you doing? You're _helping_ this asshole?" Ed asked as he dropped the flowers to the ground, and watched as she and Envy fired gunshots at the unprepared guests down below.**

**Ed whipped out his wrist-mounted knife, and prepared to go for Envy, but Al pulled him back by the collar.**

"**A-Al, what do you think you're doing? Are you outta you're mind? You're letting him get away with this?" He cried.**

"**No! we'll get him later! But you're forgetting about Elizabeth!" Al cried out as Ed's golden eyes widened and he and Al raced in at alarming speed.**

**Inside, Ed saw a huge hole blown into one of the walls where the window once was, and Lust stood there, with a near unconscious Elizabeth, a small steam of blood trickling down her pale forehead.**

"**L-Lust? It can't be, we all thought you were dead!" ed exclaimed in shock, as Lust tossed her long, wavy black hair behind one of her shoulders.**

"**Hmm, alchemy. A remarkable science really, harnessing new powers, new abilities, and in some cases- resurrection." Lust chuckled deviously. **

"**Yes, the science you grew to become fascinated by, has helped me harm the two girls you love most of all, how does it feel? And, tell me, please Edward Elrich, is this journey in life everything you thought it'd be? Was it even worth it?" She asked sexually, as she got into his steaming red face.**

**His breathing got harder, and his fists clenched, and his knife popped out.**

"**I'll-I'll……I'LL KILL YOU BITCH! YAGGGHHHH!" Ed cried out as Lust placed a single hand out, and bent Ed's metal hand back.**

**His eyes grew wider as he pulled away, and retracted his knife.**

"**H-how did you?" He panted.**

"**Hmm, like I said, alchemy is quite powerful, and it's power has not only restored me, but it's also made me stronger. You can't even touch me! Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have a little, mission, to complete." **

**Lust cried out as she walked over to the huge hole in the wall, and waited for another zeppelin, with a red alchemy cross adorning it to pull up close enough down below, and with that, she jumped, with Elizabeth at hand.**

"**ED!" She cried out as she put one hand out in his direction, as his body grew smaller and smaller with each passing foot.**

**And even though she knew no one was going to catch her, it still made her feel good thinking about it.**

**AN TIME! I know, cliffy:P I hope u peeps all enjoy this so far! It'll get better, and there will be longer chappies, promise! But 4 now, review this one! And if u have a suggestion/request, go ahead, put em in there:D Keep reading!**


	6. Second Chances

**Chapter-6 Second Chances**

**Okay, this'll probably be one of the shorter chappies, but hey, at least I'm updating! ;) PS-(Have u all noticed that in almost ALL of my fics there's a chapter called second chances?)**

**The fight was over, and the zeppelin was almost to it's final destination, in dire need of repairs.**

"**Agh. This is a disaster! What'll Master Flagstaff say when he finds out?" Riza cried as she placed a hand on her forehead.**

"**Ed, Al, your both in for it now. We're landing in 30-minutes, so you both best get ready. But Master Flagstaff is going to be VERY disappointed in you! And you'll be lucky if your _only_ kicked out of the academy." Roy finished as he cast a fierce glare towards the two before walking on.**

**Both of them left, laving Ed and Al alone in Elizabeth's totaled room.**

**The two of them sunk to the floor.**

"**Al. Where the hell did we go wrong? We're dead men." Ed said to himself in grief and disappointment. **

"**I don't know. But brother, for all I know, Elizabeth just wanted to be your friend." Al pointed out as Ed gave him an empty glare.**

"**Yeah, right." He said to himself as he sank back down to the floor and Al did the same.**

**A few moments later, they landed by Flagstaff's HQ.**

"**Ready?" Ed asked as Al nodded, and the two brothers walked in behind the rest of the officers.**

**One of the butlers answered the door.**

"**Ah yes. Master Flagstaff has been expecting you all. But first, he'd like a word alone with those two." The butler said as Ed and Al gulped, and then were escorted in.**

**Ed awed at the huge elegant manor around him, and then at the large door that sealed his doom before him.**

"**Go on in." Another butler said as he held open the door.**

**At first, Ed and Al were expecting some big scary guy, but what they found when they got in was a kindly old man with a half disappointed smile on his face.**

"**Boys. Come in, come in. Take a seat." He said in a welcoming tone as Ed and Al shakily took their seats before Mr. Flagstaff's desk.**

"**M-Mr. Flagstaff. It's really you? Well it's a real honor, but, I bet, you already know we screwed up." Ed finished in a guilty tone.**

"**Big time." Al finished, twiddling his large metal thumbs.**

**Flagstaff nodded in understanding.**

"**Yes, I know you lost my beloved Elizabeth, but-No matter what you two think you're here for, I'm going to give you both, a second chance." He said as ed and Al's eyes bugged out of their heads.**

"**Y-you're-REALLY!" Ed cried out as the elderly man nodded and smiled.**

"**But, if you fail to bring her back, you will receive the given punishment. Alright, now, we've almost located them, and I'll send for a car, how soon will you be ready to leave?" Flagstaff asked.**

"**ASAP." Ed replied, getting up, with a determined look on his face.**

**YAY! Chappie six is done! WHOOOOO:D Now review! PLEEEEEEZE! I'm in desperate need of them right now! Will update soon!**


End file.
